Spring Fever
by Lazuline
Summary: Usually stoic Shino gets a flare of courage and asks Hinata, his crush, to go on a weekend camping trip with him. When they find themselves growing closer, they stumble upon a strange flower that spellbinds them with the passion of spring fever.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata/Shino (this is my first shot at this paring, so tell me what you think. Even if you think it needs work or you don't like it, don't sugarcoat your opinion.)

Warning: will eventually be rated M.

* * *

_Shino's POV_

That morning as usual, I entered the empty chemistry lab and dropped my backpack into a chair at the back table. I turned on a microscope and retrieved the plastic slide from my pocket that I had been carrying with me since the night before. Excitedly, I slipped it under the clip on the microscope and adjusted the light, before lifting up my sunglasses to peer through the lens. I inspected the strange insect, furrowing my brows at the strange patterns on its wings.

_What a strange thing, _I thought.

It looked like a moth, but had a small, almost unnoticeable horn between its eyes. _Maybe it was deformed or a hybrid…_

"H-hi, Shino-kun!"

My heart flipped down into my stomach, and I quickly yanked my sunglasses back down to cover my hideous eyes.

I looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway and I swallowed nervously. Over the past few months, though it had taken me about two months to realize it, I had begun developing feelings for her. I had never really given girls much thought. I never looked at them sexually or even with heightened interest; I suppose I thought of them like boys; just like other people. My libido didn't rage and flare like other boys my age (and younger). In fact, I didn't even think I had one until my eyes saw that Hinata was becoming a woman. As her close friend I had noticed that she started out slow in puberty. And of course I had noticed when it finally took over sometime during last summer. It those three months, she had, well… _fleshed _out.

"Good morning, Hinata-san," I said gruffly.

She frowned slightly as she walked over. "Why have you been calling my _san_, lately, Shino-kun?"

I felt a blush crawling up my neck that was thankfully hidden by my high collar. I only used _san_ because I didn't want to appear as though I was too comfortable with her.

Hinata giggled cutely and shrugged. "Whatever. It's okay."

She hopped onto the stool next to me, her boobs bouncing slightly as she did so. She was wearing a tight T-shirt, too.

I quickly averted my eyes and turned back to my insect slide in hopes of distracting myself from the dark-haired girl.

"So when do want to work on our science project?"

"Hmm? What project?"

Hinata gasped, feigning shock. "Shino-kun! You forgot something about science?"

She pressed her palm to my forehead. I tensed.

"Do you have a fever?" she teased.

I was grateful when she finally pulled away and I was able to compose myself again.

"I guess I've been busy lately."

"Well, we could work on the project this weekend," Hinata offered.

I shook his head. "I can't. I have research to do."

"Research? On what?"

"To observe insects in a forest nearby. Every time this year, many new insects are born while many plants re-grow almost simultaneously. I want to understand why. I have a feeling that the insects are special to the area. I think they have some sort of effect over the flora, but I have no idea what they do. Most etymologists don't."

"Etym…ologists?"

"People who study insects."

"Oh," Hinata replied, blinking. She cocked her head to the side. "Is that what you want to be when you're older?"

"Yes," I said flatly.

Hinata nodded and began fiddling with her fingers; a habit I knew she relapsed into whenever she felt uncomfortable. Was I so horrible at conversation?

"Well you know," I started awkwardly, "The flowers are really quite pretty when they all bloom at this time. You…you could come with me and see them if you wanted to."

I stared at the insect slide, my ears burning with embarrassment.

"Really? That sounds like fun!" Hinata said happily.

I smiled, although she couldn't see it.

"I was going to leave on Friday evening and come back Monday afternoon, since we have the day off. Is that okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. S-should we meet somewhere or…"

"Meet me at my house at 5:30."

"Alright."

"Don't forget your sleeping bag. I'll take care of everything else."

Hinata slid off the stool and headed towards the door. "We'll probably have some time to work on the project over the weekend as well. I'll see you then, Shino-kun!"

I smiled to myself. Just two days…

* * *

When Friday finally came, and we were let out of the ninja academy, I went straight home to pack, avoiding Kiba's pestering and playful banter. I was anxious about the imminent trip with Hinata, but I was glad to be able to spend more time with her. Especially since I could teach her about something I loved.

I finished packing, and by then 5:30 had rolled around.

The doorbell rang and my heart did another nervous back flip. I gathered my things and went down to meet Hinata. She was wearing black Capri pants and her typical gray sweater that she'd owned since she was twelve. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey Shino-kun. Ready?"

I nodded and pushed up my sunglasses. "Yeah, let's go."

She shifted the large backpack she was carrying and we headed off, jumping through the trees.

"Oi, Hinata-chan," I called, as we leapt from branch to branch.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that you could practice your training while we're out here."

She smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good!"

It took us about 20 minutes before we were deep enough in the woods to consider it camping. We stopped for a break or two, before finally reaching the site I had marked as our first destination. We set up our little camp site relatively quickly; I put the tent up while Hinata arranged stones and wood for a fire.

"Shino-kun?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at my companion as she combed out her hair. Hinata had abandoned her gray jacket, revealing, much to my stress, the tight, black tank top underneath.

"So w-when does this thing all happen? Is it overnight or does it last longer?"

"I'm almost 100 percent sure that it will happen tomorrow during the early evening. That will leave us time to observe the plants and insects before hand during the day."

Hinata nodded and glanced up at the sky. "It's getting dark," she said, kneeling down by the small stack of dried leaves and wood.

She performed a quick fire jutsu, causing a spark in the leaves to grow to a large, crackling flame.

She sat back on her haunches and exhaled. "So, what'd you bring to eat? I'm _starving_."

* * *

After setting aside our used dishes, we lied on our backs and talked before finally going to bed. When I had first retrieved the ramen from my backpack, Hinata had laughed and joked that we should have brought Naruto with us. That comment had left me feeling a bit uneasy since it was well known that Hinata had carried a torch for the blonde for years. Well, known to everyone except Naruto. He only had eyes for Sakura, and by the time we started high school, Hinata had finally given up. But did she still have feelings for him?

I rolled over and sighed heavily. Nighttime was the only time when I took of my sunglasses, and seeing as how I would definitely wake up before her, it wouldn't risk Hinata seeing my hideous face. Hinata was curled in her own sleeping on the other side of the tent, breathing softly.

This was supposed to be my time with her, but what good was it if her thoughts were still stuck on Naruto? I felt a small surge of jealous anger. How could that idiot not even see what had been right in front of him? Lucky bastard. And he wanted _Sakura?_ That, I would never understand.

* * *

_Next morning_

"Shino-kun, isn't it a little early to be training?" Hinata asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Well, we have to get it in now, since I was planning on observing the insects today before the evening event."

Hinata nodded tiredly and yawned. "If y-you say so."

"C'mon Hinata-chan. Put 'em up," I teased.

The girl giggled and fell back into a stance. She curled her fist and bit her lip before giving a hesitant, light punch to my shoulder. I let her land it.

"Hinata-chan, you must be serious if you want to get stronger. Don't worry, I won't break."

Hinata activated her Byukugan and hesitated again for only a brief second before attacking. I easily dodged the first two jabs at my chest and whacked her arm aside. She aimed a half-hearted kick at my face, which I commanded my insects to catch. Small black bugs swarmed out of my sleeves and caught her foot in midair. She squeaked in surprise.

"Hinata-chan, stop holding back. What? You think you're too much for me to handle?" I egged, raising an eyebrow.

To my satisfaction and mild surprise, Hinata scowled and yanked her foot back before slamming it right into my chest with a cry. My insects were too slow to grab her ankle. I choked as the wind was knocked out of me and I flew back at the sudden force.

"SHINO-KUN!"

Hinata ran over to me and fell my side. "I-I'm so sorry, I thought you'd dodge that! Are you okay?"

I coughed and looked up at the girl, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Shino-kun…."

My stomach dropped in realization. No…

Hurriedly, I covered my eyes. "Don't…don't look at me," I whispered harshly.

"W-why? What's wrong-"

"What do you mean: 'what's wrong'? My eyes! You saw them; my eyes! They're so ugly. Why do you think I wear sunglasses all the time?"

I felt like crumbling on the inside.

"I-I think they're gorgeous," Hinata said softly.

"What?"

Gently, she pried my fingers from my face, and I let her, looking up to meet her wide eyes. She smiled genuinely and cocked her head to the side.

"I said 'I think they're gorgeous'. I d-don't understand why you keep them hidden all the time. The color is so unique. It's amazing."

True; I had strange colored eyes. But I always thought them to be freakish and unattractive, so I covered them with my sunglasses. I guess I had been wrong all that time.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. A-and you know what else I don't understand? Why you always cover your face."

I tensed slightly as she reached out, but allowed her to unzip my jacket below my chin and fold it back like a collar. She sat back and stared at my face with a curious, awe-like expression. I shifted nervously and looked her right back in the eyes, waiting for a response. Did she find me ugly? I had never been so exposed in all my life. It felt…strange, yes. But I could feel the cool morning air brushing my skin, and somewhere, part of me wanted Hinata to see me.

I cleared my throat.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

Hinata suddenly blushed and looked down. She fiddled with her fingers. Uh oh.

"What? What is it? You think I'm ugly, don't you?" I questioned with a sinking feeling.

Hinata's head shot up. "What? No! I-it's just…"

She looked at me shyly. "You're so handsome."

I gaped openly at her. I had not expected that.

"R-really?"

I felt a smile spreading on my face.

Hinata nodded, and suddenly did something shocking. She leaned forward and gave me a light peck on the cheek. I gasped in surprise.

"Yeah."

The poor girl was blushing so much now, she could give any tomato a run for its money.

"W-well, come on," she said standing up and dusting off her pants. She offered me a hand. "We s-should get that research done before it gets dark."

I smiled and took her hand.

"Right."

* * *

Ok, there's part 1 for you. Please review! Reviews make the world go 'round!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, THIS is the part that's rated M, so continue reading at your own risk. It's rated M for adult themes and some mild language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't.

here you go, enjoy!

* * *

_Shino's POV_

We spent the rest of that afternoon tracking and observing insects

We spent the rest of that afternoon tracking and observing insects. I know Hinata wasn't as engrossed as I was, but she still helped find them using her Byukugan. However, I had to retrieve them, since she refused to reach into a thicket and pull out slimy, crawly 'creatures'.

I was outside with my sunglasses off for the first time since I was a child, and I found it incredibly freeing. Everything was easier to see, and I was able to find more bugs than I normally would have.

Around 2:12 pm, I noticed the decreasing number of bugs in the area and I went to find Hinata. Apparently, she was aware of it too.

"Yeah, i-it's weird," she told me, "about 10 minutes ago when I used my byukugan to scan the area, I noticed many of the insects headed in one general direction. S-should we follow them?"

I looked at her thoughtfully. "That sounds like the best thing to do. Maybe there's some secret place they're going."

Hinata nodded. "Okay then. Let's go."

We tracked different insects for the next hour or so, since we couldn't keep up with any single bug. We were following a horned beetle very closely when I heard Hinata suddenly gasp.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

She pointed down the hill in awe. "Shino-kun, look at that!"

I looked in that direction and my eyes widened in surprise.

_So that was it…_

Down in the deepest part of the forest was a gigantic tree of enormous girth. From atop the hill, we could see swarms of different insects making their ways down into the tree's generous hollow, which glowed with a faint, ethereal light.

"So are we going in there?" Hinata asked nervously.

I glanced over at her and saw that her smooth face was etched with slight worry.

"Only if you want to."

It took her a moment, but she nodded; much to my pleasure.

The little valley the tree was nesting in was mossy and covered with gnarled roots. Vines hung from branches like in a jungle, and we did not get to the tree without a handful of scratches here and there. When we walked into the hollow, the first thing I noticed was the insects never touched the ground, and instead gathered up at the ceiling and the higher parts of the wall. The second thing I noticed were the strange, multicolored flowers that laced the inner walls. Each petal was easily the size of my palm, and the flowers seemed to be full of blue and yellow pollen.

"Wow, look at those!" Hinata exclaimed.

She ran over to pluck one from the tree, but suddenly, two large, fuzzy moths claimed the one she was reaching for. She shrieked and jumped back. I smiled in amusement.

"I guess you'll have to pick a different one," I said. "Although, I don't know if it's safe to touch or smell those."

I set my backpack on the forest floor and sat down next to it.

"Well if the insects are all over them, they can't be that bad, can they?" Hinata asked.

I paused a moment before relenting to her logic. "I suppose. But let me smell it first."

Smiling, Hinata promptly went for another flower and snatched it before more bugs could land on it. She plopped down next to me, her boobs bouncing yet again, and she handed me the flower. I gingerly sniffed at it, my nose tingling oddly as I breathed in some of the pollen. I shrugged and handed it back to Hinata.

"It's safe."

She smiled and stuck her nose into the strange plant, inhaling deeply. She sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thanks," she replied, sniffling. "It smells kind of funny. I wonder why the bugs are going crazy over it."

I shrugged and twitched my nose again. "Who knows? I suppose we'll find out soon."

I scratched my neck and looked back up at the insects that droned around the ceiling. Their seemed to be a swaying pattern to their movement, but it was too complex for me to discern with my eyes.

I scratched my neck again and ran four fingers through my hair, breathing out shakily. Was it me, or did it get really hot all of a sudden? I glanced over at Hinata and noticed how she was squeezing her thighs together and fiddling with her fingers awkwardly. She bit her lip. I shivered as my body suddenly felt feverish at the sight of her. The girl tucked some of her long hair behind an ear and scratched at her neck the way I had a moment ago. What the hell was wrong with me? I looked away, and in an effort to not let my gaze wander back, I focused on one of the bright, odd flowers, and my eyes widened in horror. Betwixt the flower's petals, two black beetles were mating frantically.

I felt a strange, mixed feeling of dread and excitement that sank and rose within me rapidly, causing my heart to pound. My face must have been red as a tomato, because I felt it suddenly flush with overwhelming heat. I also felt myself suddenly flush with heat somewhere _else_…

I gulped nervously. Were Hinata and I going to end up like those two beetles? If possible, I blushed harder at the thought, and tried to force the images from my head. Hinata wouldn't do _those _kinds of things! Not Hinata. Besides, when I had become sexually attracted to girls, I had wanted to get laid, but that didn't mean I was ready yet. Especially in a situation like the one at hand!

Hinata let out a soft 'eep!' which only served to kindle the fire in my groin. I glanced over at her to see that she had one hand crammed between her knees and her face was beet red. Her body was trembling slightly all over and she refused to look at me, staring at the ground instead. For some reason she looked absolutely irresistible and it took all my willpower not to pounce on her and rip off all of her clothes at that very moment. I swallowed.

"Hinata-chan," I said huskily, "are you okay?"

She glanced over at me for one quick second. "Y-y-yeah. I'm fine."

We looked away from each other again. It was way to hot; my body felt like it was burning. I took off my jacket and set it next to me before settling back to my previous position. I watched Hinata silently from the corner of my eye. She hesitantly slid the hand that was stuck between her knees up higher, before stopping. My eyes widened and I felt my pants tighten painfully. I crossed my legs. She wouldn't - no. She wouldn't touch herself _here_?

I pretended that I hadn't been watching her. "You sure you're okay?" I asked again.

Hinata quickly pulled the hand from between her thighs and instead tugged at the grass by her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure," she said nervously. "Um, Sh-shino-kun?"

_Oh god, your voice…_

"Yes?"

"I-umm…n-nevermind!"

I nodded stiffly before realization hit me. Hinata wanted to-

_Oh my god._

She felt _exactly_ the way I did. She felt just as, for lack of a better word, horny. With lust and need clouding my mind, I made a decision. I moved over to her.

"Hinata," I said sternly to get her attention.

She whipped her head around to look at me, shocked that I hadn't used a suffix. Her mouth was open slightly in surprise. I gently cupped her face before leaning down, and taking advantage of her parted lips, kissed her fully on the mouth. Hinata gasped in surprise and I traced my tongue along his lips before sticking it into her warn cavern. But then she moaned and pushed me back, so that we fell with her on top of me. Heat pulsed through my body and I groaned as her cleavage rubbed against my chest. I ran my hands down her back and gently squeezed her ass before running my hands up and down her inner thighs. She mewled as her thighs tightened in pleasure. I traced one hand up between them and made her squeak as I rubbed her womanhood through the thin pants. Hinata broke the kiss and buried her face in the crook of my neck, shuddering, moaning, and clutching at my shoulders as I slid my hand into her pants to finger her swollen clit. She was panting into my ear and giving me goose bumps all over. She pushed her hips down into my hand and accidentally brushed against my erection. I moaned loudly as white hot pleasure coursed through me. Eagerly, I pulled down her pants and let her kick them off, as well as the black, lacy panties she was wearing. I never even imagined that she'd wear such a thing, but it looked sexy on her.

I rolled over so I was on top and began kissing her feverishly. She tugged at the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it aside, while I did the same with her tank top. I froze at the sight of her breast springing out from under the clothing and couldn't resist the urge to fondle them. Hinata mewled embarrassedly as I circled my thumbs around her nipples, watching fascinated as they hardened and popped up. I took her right breast into my mouth and suckled on it.

"Sh-shino-kun!"

I shuddered and flicked my tongue over the hardened nipple, messaging the other between my fingers. Once I was done with the right one, I moved on to the left, administering the same treatment that left Hinata shivering. I kissed my way down her tummy, briefly dipping my tongue into her belly button before placing my finger at her entrance and probing it. Her hips jerked at my touch.

"Hinata, you're so wet," I mused before continuing lower with my kisses. Hinata gasped when she realized what I was doing.

"Shino-kun, stop! Y-you don't have to-ahhh!"

She threw back her head and let out a cry of pleasure as I sucked gently on her clit. I swirled my tongue around it and groaned, thoroughly enjoying her musky, female taste. She was writhing so much, I had to use my hand to hold one of her legs still while I sank my finger into her passage. Hinata gasped and arched her back before going completely limp as I began thrusting my finger in and out. Her smooth thighs squeezed the sides of my face as I pleasured her. Her inner walls were so tight and hot around my finger that I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

"Mmm, ahhhh Sh-shino!" Suddenly she let a cry and convulsed as she finally came.

I pulled my finger out of her and leaned up to kiss her neck. Hinata was panting and tracing her hands along my shoulders. I pulled back and rested our foreheads together so I was looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked."

She nodded. She blushed and looked to the side. "D-do you have a condom?"

I smirked, "Surprisingly, yes."

I reached over to get it out of my backpack while Hinata unzipped and pulled down my pants. I gasped and nearly fainted when I felt a soft, moist hand stroking my neglected need.

"H-hinata! S-stop, I can't take it!" I said, trembling.

She bit her lip and took the wrapped from me, tearing it with her shaking hands. She slipped the condom on me and I positioned myself at her entrance. As we kissed passionately, I slowly thrust into her up to the hilt.

_Oh god…_

I sucked in a sharp breath and moaned aloud, burying my face into her neck which was covered in a thin layer of sweat. The heat and tightness were driving me crazy. It was too much to handle, I couldn't take it!

"Hinata," I said breathlessly, "Hinata, am I hurting you?"

I could feel the beautiful girl tremor beneath me.

"N-no, move."

I pulled out agonizingly slowly, her tight muscle caressing every inch of me, before thrusting back in.

"SH-SHINO!" she cried, wrapping her legs around my waist.

I started thrusting steadily and built up a pace, Hinata's moans, gasps, and squeaks only bringing me closer to the edge. It wasn't long before the thrusts became frantic. The corners of our lips brushed together, and I didn't hesitate to swivel my head and stick my tongue into her mouth. Her breasts rubbed against my torso, and I reached down to fondle one of them, making her mewl in pleasure. Suddenly Hinata broke the kiss and cried out, convulsing around me. She dug her nails into my back as I groaned and thrust in hard, finally coming.

"Ahh Hinata! I love you!" I screamed.

We shook as our orgasms washed over us and then I slumped on top of her. I curled and flexed my toes as a tingly feeling ran through them. Nothing in my life had ever felt so good. It was like heaven. Once our heavy breathing slowed a few minutes later, I pulled out and rolled over to the side. Without thinking I grabbed my discarded jacket and pulled it over the both of us. Hinata curled up at my chest and smiled briefly before closing her eyes. A moment later, feeling satisfied for the first time in my life, I fell asleep and joined her.

Damn, I was glad I asked her on the trip.

* * *

Whew! I've been working on this for the past week, but I had quite a bit of homework, so I couldn't dedicate myself to it completely for a while, but it's done! Yay! There might be more to the story, since I'm not sure if I want to end it here; I have a couple vague ideas for this left. So tell me what you think and REVIEW!!


End file.
